Save Me
by JaydenRoseMalfoy
Summary: First DMHP fic....Ron has a temper that can leave a person broken and Draco has been witnessing it first hand, What will happen when he shows up on Harry's door step looking for comfort...RR please... Rating M For future Containt


**Save Me**

So this is a revice of A different story that had originally been a Percy/Oliver fic, but after a lot of thought I desided to move back to something I was familiar with and a Harry/Draco fic. Is just what I needed I hope you like and plea review I would love to hear you input.

Disclaimer; All characters are owned by J.K I take no credit for them.

* * *

**Home and Hell**

Draco lay silent in the corner, the bruises began to form on his chest, and the cut above his eye spilled blood on to his pale skin. He closed his eyes tightly and began to cry, the salty tears dripping from his cheeks stung the split in his lip. The throbbing pain of his ribs radiating through his body over. The confines of the corner began to take a toll on his shattered figure. He waited 'til he heard the footsteps leave the room, then held on to a near by counter to support him as he tried to move from his submissive state.

Once he got to his feet Draco was slammed against the wall " Did I say you could get up!" a harsh voice hissed in to his ear, and that could be the voice of non-other then Ron Weasly, Draco's long time abuser. A submissive whimper was all Draco had the strength to answer with. " That's what I thought, now do I need to teach you another lesson?" Ron hissed.

Draco just stared blankly at Ron, which wasn't the right answer because Ron's fist came in contact with Draco's rib cage causing him to cry out in pain. After a few blows from Ron, Draco began to slip in and out of reality, He tried to remember the first time he felt afraid of Ron. He couldn't seem to conjure up the image; he could remember how Ron made him feel when they had been in school.

The only time he felt safe was when Ron and him were together, but now Draco was afraid to wake up in the morning, all he thought about was did I do something last night to make him angry. The answer was usually yes, Ron would beat him to a crumbled state then leave him to tend to himself then leave for the Ministry Of Magic.

Few hours later Draco woke up with a pounding headache, opened his eyes and stared helplessly at the ceiling. How could he have let this get to where it was now, Draco thought a he swung his feet over the bed and walked to the bathroom. He looked at him self in the mirror; the bruises were well developed and dried blood laid scattered around his face.

He just stood there starring at his worthless appearance, he had to get out, he had to get a way from Ron and he knew right where her would go. So he got dressed, packed all his belongings and left the place he had called home and hell for the past 4 years.

Draco had no idea if it was a good idea to have left in the middle of the night, he really would have rather be walking around when it was light out. He stood biting his lip in front of 501 Warren Place; getting the strength to knock on the door Draco held his breath. " Yes," a strong voice answered as the door open. Draco almost melted when his stormy eyes met the deep green pools staring at him from the doorway. "Hello Harry," Draco said letting out a deep sigh.

Draco had to admit Harry had always been a hansom boy and now he was an even handsomer man. "Malfoy!" Harry's words were full of surprised. Draco didn't blame him; he had no reason to come here, " I needed some where to…I couldn't stay…" tears began to stream down Draco's cheeks he need someone any one to listen to him o tell him everything was going to be okay. "Calm down…um…come in…" Harry said his voice shaky as he stepped aside. Draco made his way in to the flat; he could feel Harry's hand on his back directing him to the living room. "Stay here," Harry commanded as he walked off in to another room.

A few moments later he returned with a sheet, a blanket and a pillow. " You need to rest we'll talk about it in the morning," he replied as he made up the couch. Draco nodded tears still spilling from his eyes Harry said his good nights and went off to his own room. Draco laid his head down on the pillow; he smiled a bit to himself. It had been the first time in 4 years he had ever felt safe, and he liked the feeling…

Morning came all to soon for Draco, He groaned as the rays of the sun slipped past the drapes. He could hear someone moving around, at first he began to panic. Had it all been a dream was he still asleep in his own bed, " your awake," he heard a familiar voice behind him. Turning around he smiled, "guess I need a good night sleep." Draco said as he moved to a sitting position so Harry could sit next to him.

" You want to tell me how you got all those cuts and bruises?" Harry said with a concerned look in his eyes. Harry was well aware of Draco and Ron relationship and He had always thought it was a bit unhealthy; Especially the way Ron treated him. "It's nothing," Draco said turning way from Harry, " it has to be something for you to Show up on my door step at four in the morning…" Harry had a point if it was nothing Draco would have simply stayed at home.

" Well…" Draco started looking back at Harry then down at his hands, his fingers playing with the soft material of the blanket. " It started after we moved in with each other," he paused it seem to sting as the words left his mouth. " Just pushing and yelling, we fought made up and fought some more," Draco scoffed as he shook his head. "So Ron did this to you," Harry's voice was full of disbelief. Draco just shook his head. " Your lying he would never…" Harry had to admit Ron had a bad temper but he would never hit Draco or would he.

Draco continued to stare at his fingers, " I'm not lying, why would I want to hurt him if he had done nothing to me," Draco's voice quivered as he spoke tears began to form in his eye. " Clam down," Harry said as he pulled Draco to his chest. Maybe Draco was telling the truth; maybe Ron was really capable of this kind of harm. "Stop crying, your safe here.' His words were soft and soothing, Draco couldn't stop the smile the played on his lips, after a few moments Draco drifted to sleep.

Harry laid him back on the couch, covering him with the blanket Harry moved to a chair. Had Ron really stepped over the line had he become the man Draco was making him out to be? Harry didn't know what to think, the marks on Draco were real there was no denying it. Harry laid his head back against the back of the chair, letting his eye fall shut he himself fell a sleep.


End file.
